Revenge of the Vampire Rabbits
by AngelRosemary
Summary: Benjamin, Finn and Marceline's fifteen year old son, hasn't visited the land of Aaa since he was five. Eager to see his old friend Violet, Fionna and Marshall Lee's daughter, he finds his way back. But, will he be able to find his way back to her? Join all your favorite characters and their doubles on an adventure. Collaboration with ilikekorn. Continuation of previous stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is done in collaboration with ilikekorn, so half of the credit goes to him. It is in continuation of my previous stories. In case you don't want to read my other four stories, here's what you need to know:**

**Finn is physically an eighteen year old vampire. He and Marceline are 'together.' (They won't get formally married, for some reason. I guess that's too main-stream for them.)**

**They had a son, a half human, and half vampire hybrid, named Benjamin. He was inspired by ilikekorn as well. Also, Jake and Lady Rainicorn had a litter of rainicorn puppies. The only one who can speak, Jaime, is Benjamin's best friend.**

**Benjamin has been to the gender-bent universe of Aaa, which is where he met Violet, Fionna and Marshall Lee's daughter. The main cast soon joined him.**

**I also have two OC's, Ann and Marie, who have played a role in my previous stories. Ann is a multicolored, humanoid candy girl. Marie is a werewolf girl with a wild mane of brown hair. They originally helped Princess Bubblegum and Marceline bond, but they are also notorious thieves. **

**You should also know for this chapter that the reason Benjamin can go into the sunlight is because Princess Bubblegum created a special sunblock for him, Finn, and Marceline.**

**This story takes place ten years after my previous one, so Benjamin is about fifteen years old. With no further ado, enjoy the story. This first chapter is from me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Adventure Time With Finn and Jake **_**by Pendleton Ward or **_**The Wizard of Oz..**_

"Why don't you girls just give up?!"

"NEVER!"

Benjamin groaned. "Come on, Jaime, they're getting away!"

Jaime panted in response. They both surged forward, gliding over the grassy fields that surrounded the Candy Kingdom. Their target today was a pair of young, female fiends, a certain candy girl named Ann and a werewolf currently in human form named Marie.

They finally caught up with the girls. Jaime wrapped his long body around Ann while Benjamin tackled Marie to the ground. Ann grunted and struggled, but Jaime just tightened his hold. "Marie, do something!"

Marie turned herself over so that she faced Benjamin. Her expression contorted into canine features. Her eyes flashed blue, her jaw appeared to unhinge, and she released a terrible roar.

Benjamin didn't even blink. He leaned closer to her. His eyes glowed red as he hissed, his fangs glinting in the sunlight.

Marie's face returned to normal. She whimpered, knowing full well that he had beaten her.

He gave her a smug grin. "That's what I thought you'd say."

Benjamin pulled two long pieces of course rope from his backpack. He and Jaime promptly bound Ann and Marie and began dragging the back to the Candy Castle.

Marie began gnawing unsuccessfully on the rope. Ann sighed. "Take it easy, Fluffy. There's no way that you can chew through that when you're not in wolf form."

Jaime looked questioningly back at his captive. "Yeah…do you guys know why we were given orders to capture you? Aunt Bonnie was apparently too busy with royal duties to explain."

Benjamin nodded. "I know, seriously. I mean, I know that you guys are thieves and all, but I thought that Auntie liked you."

Ann tossed her head, attempting to get a stray hair out of her face. "Well, perhaps we took it a little too far this time."

Jaime stared at her, interested. "What did you steal? Her royal tiara?"

Marie snickered. "We stole her diary and sold it to the local Candy Kingdom newspaper."

Benjamin's eyes widened. "You didn't."

Ann shrugged. "What? We needed the cash, and it's not like we stole something expensive."

Marie did another dirty little laugh. "You wouldn't believe some of the junk your Aunt has done. Ordering the genocide of the licorice people, conducting mutation experiments on 'royal guests,' sleeping over with Marceline to practice-"

"There you guys are." Princess Bubblegum stood at the entrance of the Candy Castle. "Please, right this way." She led them in through the front door and down a flight of stairs to the dungeon.

"Hey, how long have my mom and dad been gone?" Jaime asked.

"Oh, they haven't been gone for too long. I only sent them to take down that lava man about half an hour ago."

"Don't worry buddy, with my parents there to help them, they'll be fine."

Benjamin and Jaime tossed the ladies into a cell rather unceremoniously.

Ann whimpered. "Ah, take it easy! I'm fragile."

Marie growled. "Don't we get a trial or something?"

"No. Now, tell us where it all is."

"Where all of what is?" Marie snarled stubbornly.

"Everything that you've stolen in the past. Where are you hiding all of it?"

"Like we'd tell you."

"Very well then. We'll just have to use other means of getting the information we need." Princess Bubblegum looked to Benjamin and Jaime. She snapped her fingers. "Boys, take them upstairs to my bathroom."

They nodded and dragged the girls along. They squirmed and hollered, but it was no use. When they arrived, the Princess filled the tub with the water on its hottest setting. The girls were dumped into the boiling water.

Ann started sweating. "Ah, I'm melting! MELTING!"

Marie howled. "I'M BEING COOKED ALIVE! OH, WHAT A WORLD! WHAT A-Mm." She paused to dip her tongue into the water. "Wow, you taste better than I remembered Ann."

Ann gave the group a dark look. "Fine, we'll talk."

Princess Bubblegum nodded. "That's what I thought you would say."

The tub was drained while Ann listed off the location of various stolen items. "OK, Marceline's laptop is in a tree in the Dark Scary Forest. Marie kind of ate your grandmother's throw pillow, so, ah, sorry about that. Our inter-dimensional transporter is hidden in one of the caves nearby. Finn the Human's boxers are-"

Benjamin interrupted them. "Wait, what did you say?"

Ann smiled slightly. "Yeah, Marie kind of has the hots for your daddy."

Marie blushed. "Oh please, have you seen the way his hair flows in the wind? So. Friggin. Sexy."

"No, before that."

"The inter-dimensional transporter?"

"Yeah. That sounds familiar."

"It should."

"What do you mean?"

Ann raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?" He shook his head. "Why, you used it to go to the other dimension when you were just a little guy. It must have been…how long ago, Marie?"

Marie bit her lip in thought. "I'd say about ten years ago. Man, now I feel really old."

Ann looked cross. "We are not old. Besides, we don't age physically."

Benjamin put a hand on his forehead. "It's starting to come back to me."

"Yeah, you even got a sweet little girlfriend while you were there." Marie wolf-whistled.

His eyes lit up in realization. "Violet." He turned to Jaime. "Dude, we've got to find that machine."

Jaime grinned and elbowed him. "Oh, I'm sure we do, bro. We've kept your girlfriend waiting long enough, am I right?"

Benjamin scoffed. "Whatever, you totally want to hook up with that cat horse girl."

Jaime blushed. "She was a monochromicorn kitten. And yes, she was totally smoking."

"I'll come with you," Princess Bubblegum volunteered. "I'd like to see where this machine is located so I can ask my guards to pick it up."

They started out the door. Ann squeaked, "Wait, you can't just leave us here like this!"

The Princess turned around and grinned mischievously. "Oh, don't worry, I'll ask the guards to pick you up. In the meantime, if you get hungry, Marie, you can take a bite out of Ann."

Ann looked nervously at Marie, who teasingly licked her lips. "Marie, that's not funny!"

They found the cave with relative ease. Coincidentally, they also found some familiar faces at the entrance.

"Woo, that was mathematical!" Finn, whose clothes were still partially on fire, fist bumped a smoking Jake. The lava man was crying and crawling pitifully away, lighting trees ablaze as he went.

Marceline wiped sweat from her forehead. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Lady Rainicorn spoke in Korean to Jaime, who said something back to her with an excited smile.

Benjamin grinned. "Ladies and dudes, who's ready for an adventure?"


	2. Chapter 2

as benjamin walked out of the portal and into AAA,he felt like he was still home. everybody walked around for a bit,untill benjamin walked into something wooden. when he got up,he saw it was a house,violet's house to be specific. he smiled,than knocked on the door. literaly 3 SECONDS after he knocked, the door swung open. there stood violet,now MUCH older. it took her a minute to realize who she was looking at. she smiled and said "benny!" benjamin blushed. "don't call me that!" everyone stepped inside,knowing it would be a great day.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

later that night

benjamin and violet were sleeping when benjamin (and violet) suddenly woke. "hey violet?"  
"yeah?"  
"is it akward that we're sleeping in the same bed?"  
she stutured. "well,you see-um-er..."  
finally,out of nowhere,she kissed him. midway through the kiss,he felt a burst of cold air. he looked,and saw that he was now shirtless,the giant blink-182 tatoo on his chest showing. violet was holding his shirt. he smiled. it was going to be a fun night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Benny?"

Benny scrunched his nose. He lazily opened an eye. He found himself face to face with Violet. His eyes widened. He quickly sat up, knocking Violet in the head in the process. They both groaned and rubbed their foreheads.

"Hey, watch it, Benny."

He glared stubbornly at her. "You're the one that's on top of me."

He was right. They were currently in Violet's room on her bed. With her straddling him and his shirt discarded on the floor, it was not the best looking situation.

He blushed and tried not to look her in the eye, but this probably wasn't the best idea, since the alternative was to stare at either her chest or legs.

"Uh, did we do…you know…"

Violet giggled at him. "No sweetie, that would require us to take our pants off too. Have your parents not given you 'the talk' yet?"

Benjamin blew a raspberry. "Of course, my dad told me all about the sex elf. I just thought-"

"That we took our pants off and then put them back on? Who does that?!"

He put a hand on his neck. "Yeah, I guess that would be pretty crazy. But, then again, last night was already pretty crazy."

Now Violet blushed. "Yeah, I guess we got a little carried away with the Mountain Dew last night."

Suddenly, they heard a little snort behind them. Benjamin sat up to look over Violet's shoulder while she turned around. She turned to look at him, a silly grin plastered on her face. "Aw, aren't they cute?!"

Sleeping at the foot of the long bed were Jaime and Violet's best friend, Cupcake. Their bodies were intertwined as they snoozed, with Jaime's head resting on the bed and Cupcake's on top of his.

Benjamin bit his lip, trying to hold in a laugh. In one swift movement, he snatched his iPod touch from the bedside and snapped a picture of them. Jaime kicked his leg and rolled over. Cupcake purred and nuzzled him slightly. Luckily, neither woke up.

Giggling quietly, Benjamin and Violet floated off the bed. They hovered down the hall to the living room. Everyone else was in the room, scattered in various places. Marceline hovered over the doorway. Finn was sprawled out on top of her, still midair, with his mouth resting on her neck. Marshall Lee lay on the floor with a half-eaten bucket of strawberry ice cream on his head. Fionna slept next to him, a lampshade on her head. Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball lay on the couch, both of whom were shirtless.

Benjamin looked around the room, wide-eyed. "Wow, it looks like everyone got happy with the Mountain Dew last night."

Violet inspected the damage. She smiled and looked at Benjamin.

He smiled back at her. "What, is there something on my face?"

She shook her head. Still smiling, she took his hand and led him out an open window. They flew up to rest on a shaded branch of the tree. She squeezed his hand and stared at him expectantly.

He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, still not catching on to what she wanted. She rolled her eyes. "Well, talk to me! What have you been up too? Where have you been? What took you so long to come back?"

His face lit up in realization. "Oh, yeah, of course." He briefly described the situation with Ann and Marie, how they had moved and hidden the portal that would have allowed him to come back. After that, they spent a long time trading stories. After all, they did have ten years' worth of catching up to do.

"And so then Cupcake said, 'Girl, you don't know what you're talking about. Nothing is more exciting than a ball of yarn." Violet mimicked Cupcake, making a thrilled face as she slowly batted her imaginary ball of string between her paws.

Benjamin laughed. "Jaime just likes chewing my socks. You should have seen his face when I walked in on him doing it once."

Violet snorted when Benjamin opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out to make a very startled expression. He closed his mouth and laughed with her. As they chuckled, Benjamin scooted closer to her on the branch and threw an arm around her. She immediately stopped laughing and looked up at him, her face bright red.

Benjamin noticed her discomfort and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Violet sighed and shook her head. "No, it's just…" Her eyes motioned to his arm.

He quickly took his arm off her. "Oh, yeah, sorry, I didn't put on any deodorant this morning. Is it that bad?" He lifted his arm and sniffed at his armpit.

She giggled and pulled his arm down. "No, it's not that. I don't know, I feel like this is all going so fast. I mean, I haven't seen you in ages."

He raised an eyebrow. "And yet, I woke up to find you sleeping on me."

She looked away from him, self-consciously tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "We were both sugar high. I'm surprised that we didn't do 'it' last night."

He sighed and looked down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. After a few moments of silence, he grinned mischievously and pulled her back into his arms. She squeaked and gently tried to push away from him, but he kept his grip. She blushed, realizing how much stronger he had become since they were kids. She remembered a time when he had visited when they were little, and he had challenged her to wrestle him. Naturally, she had kicked his butt and Princess Bubblegum patched him up. Now, she wasn't so sure that he would be so easy to beat.

He stuck his tongue out. "What's wrong, Vi? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

She huffed and turned her head away from him. Despite her protests, he pulled her into his lap. She shivered as his long tongue slithered up her neck. He laughed and pecked her cheek. "Well, I've got to say, if I have to end up in bed next to someone I haven't seen in glob knows how long, I'm glad it was you."

She smirked and turned to face him. "Dude, what does that even mean?" He shrugged and chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark. There was a chill in the air. Violet shook and snuggled closer to Benjamin. He gave her a toothy grin. "Oh, so now you're OK with this?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she stared up at the now cloudy sky. He followed her gaze. In the mist, he thought that he could just make out the silhouette of a person.

Violet tried to stand on the branch. "It's Ice Queen."

Benjamin sat where he was, frozen with fear. Images from past encounters and horrible nightmares flashed through his head. He was so distracted by his flashbacks that he didn't notice someone slip behind them.

A cold hand clasped over Violet's mouth and dragged her into the shadows. Benjamin was still transfixed on the Queen, flying faster towards them by the minute.

When she was within earshot, she gave a wicked laugh. "Foolish boy! Too mesmerized by my own beauty to take notice of your girlfriend's absence!"

At this point, he finally snapped out of his trance. He leaped to his feet and looked around wildly. "Violet?! Violet, where are you?!"

"Looking for this?"

"Ice King?!"

The Ice King hovered at Ice Queen's side. In his arms he held a brown, burlap sack that appeared to be alive. Benjamin's ear twitched. He heard clearly from the sack, "BENNY!"

He hissed and lunged at the pair of icy monarchs. Ice Queen smiled coolly. She raised a hand, and Benny was frozen in solid ice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: All right, here's ilikekorn's next chapter.**

When Benjamin regained consciousness, he noticed that he was trapped in ice, and also had had multiple cuts on him, some still bleeding. Unsurprisingly, the chains broke easily. He looked around, and seeing that nobody else was in the room, walked out the unlocked door. He went into another unlocked room, and saw violet, chained to a wall and unconscious. He tried breaking them, which surprisingly, didn't work. He thought for a moment, stepped back, kneeled on one knee, and shouted "HANDOUKEN!" nothing happened. He then shouted "KAME-KAME-HA! "Which also didn't work. He thought for a moment, and kissed her. She instantly woke up, and the chains broke. She slapped him, and then kissed him. "What was that for?" he said, smiling because she kissed him and was okay, and rubbing his cheek, which hurt because she hit him. "Slap is for not taking me with you when you had the chance years ago. Kiss is because I love you." she said the last three words quickly and softly, though Benjamin heard what she said and blushed. They flew out the window, both thinking lovey thoughts about each other. When they got home, Violet said, "Hey Benjamin? I know I should have said this earlier when you freed me, but have you had a look at your neck?" he took a mirror out of his pocket (don't know how it got in there ,since it's the size of a human hand.) and saw the still bleeding gash the size of his head on his neck. "Aw sh-" he said before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice King and Ice Queen stood at the entrance of the dungeon. The prison door was wide open, the chains broken, and their prisoners gone. The Ice King pursed his lips and looked back and forth, surveying the situation. He glanced up at Ice Queen, who was a good head taller than him. She fumed, her eyes narrowed into slits, her fists clenched at her sides and shaking faintly. The Ice King smacked his lips and nodded. "Yup, they escaped all right."

The Ice Queen lost her already slipping self-control and shoved the Ice King. He stumbled backwards into the cold wall behind him. "Hey, what was that for?!"

She growled and raised her hands as the glowed blue. "This is all your fault! _You _were supposed to lock the door!"

His normally blue face glowed a faint pink. "Well, I got…distracted. And, besides, it probably wouldn't have made a difference. I mean, look at how easily they broke your ice chains. Those were some pretty shoddy work."

Now she lunged at him, trying to claw at his face with her talon-like nails. "Are you saying that I'm not a good ice witch?!"

Groaning, he held her wrists, trying to hold her claws away from his eyes. "I'm not saying anything! I'm just implying it."

She roared, and the energy of her hands burned brighter, cold vibrations hitting the Ice King's face. His own hands glowed, and in a unique show of strength, he flipped them so that he was straddling her, her arms pinned to the freezing stone floor. She struggled to push him off of her, but he formed his own ice handcuffs around her wrists. Writhing beneath him, she stared up at him with a murderous glare. His face softened as he gazed down at her, a smile gracing his lips. "Oh yeah, I like my women fiery."

Now she blushed as well. The blue energy slowly died down. Then, she quickly snapped the ice handcuffs and flipped them herself, so that she was on top. She grinned down at him, smugly and sexily. "So I'm the one with shoddy ice magic, hm?"

He chuckled and shrugged awkwardly. "Heh, what can I say?"

Smirking, she ducked down and pecked his cheek before sitting on the floor next to him. He giggled and put a hand to his cheek. Then, he pushed himself up so that he could sit with her. "All right, so maybe you are a pretty bang-up ice witch, even compared to me. I'm glad that you decided to enlist my help for your evil plan, although I still don't know what is was."

She stared at the ice cage wistfully. "Well, I was originally just going to kidnap Violet to piss Fionna off, but then I thought that I could hold her for ransom." She purred, "Maybe I could get her hunky husband to let his guard down."

The Ice King frowned. "I see."

She sighed. "My intention was just to kidnap Violet, but her little boyfriend got in the way. The only reason that I asked for your help was because I thought that her family would be around to fight."

He nodded. "Yeah, OK, but then, why did you bite Benjamin's neck?"

She licked her lips thoughtfully. "Well, vampires are always biting people to turn them, so why can't it go the other way? I thought that if I was a vampire, my incredible power would be doubled." She smirked maliciously. "Imagine, I could crush all my enemies with my new abilities. Nothing could stop me!"

"So…do you feel any different yet?"

"I have a headache."

"Hm, you may be onto something."

She grinned and scooted closer to him. "But enough about me. Where did you come from, handsome?"

"Well, I was just following Finn and Jake, like I do every day. Then, they went into this portal, so I went in too." He shifted towards her, so their shoulders touched. "I'm glad that I did. Most women don't appreciate my hot bod and devilish charm."

She rolled her eyes. "Riiight." Still, she placed her hand over his. In turn, he curled his fingers over hers.

"But seriously, you're no slouch either. I mean, biting a vampire? We don't have a lot of creative villains nowadays."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and snorted. "Yeah, I wonder how our little heroes are doing now."

Meanwhile, in Fionna and Marshall Lee's tree house, Benjamin lied on a table while Princess Bubblegum stood over him, a mask over her mouth and a needle in hand. She worked quickly and efficiently to sew up the gash on the side of Benjamin's neck. Violet floated behind her, nearly breathing down her neck, staring in anticipation at Benjamin. "Is he going to be OK?"

The Princess put down her needle and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Oh, he'll be fine. I mean, it's not like he can die, right?" She chuckled at her own joke as she rubbed a cotton ball on his wound.

He hissed faintly, and his eyes cracked open. He blinked at the light, but his eyes widened when he saw Violet. He quickly sat up, but he instantly regretted it, as his head throbbed with pain. Princess Bubblegum pushed him back down. "Hold still, Benny. You need rest."

He put his head between his hands and groaned. The Princess glanced at Violet. "What were you guys doing, anyway?"

"We narrowly escaped death after the Ice King and Queen froze and kidnapped us."

Princess Bubblegum nodded, as if that were as common as going to the store for a gallon of bug milk. She placed a cool, wet wash cloth on Benjamin's forehead. He shifted his eyes around the room. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"Oh, they all still have hangovers from last night. They're all sleeping. Don't worry, they should be up and around in no time. You're lucky that I don't need a great deal of sleep." She applied a final bandage to his neck. "There, now I'm going to…check on Bubba. Take it easy guys, OK?"

Violet gave her a salute. "No worries doc. I'll keep an eye on the patient."

The Princess smiled. "Excellent, have fun you two." As she exited the room, Violet hovered over Benjamin, a playful smirk on her features.

He gulped, feeling a little sweatier than before. "We're not going to take it easy, are we?"

She shook her head.

He grinned. "How about another make-out session?"

She rolled her eyes, still smiling, and shook her head again. She grabbed his hand.

"You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

While bonnie was "checking on" bubba, Benjamin and Violet were making out on the table, both occasionally stopping to tell the other they loved them. It was just normal making out until Benjamin sucked on violet's neck. She moaned softly. "Benny..." he blushed. "Why do you keep calling me that?" he said, annoyed at that name. "Don't you think it's cute?" he blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Well...kinda." she smiled and began to take off his shirt. He stopped her. "My dad said I probably shouldn't wrestle nude until I was older." She stared at him. "Don't you know where babies come from?" He smiled. "Yep. My uncle Jake told me that a sex elf plants his sword in the gut of a woman. Then after nine months, presto! A baby!" He looked very proud of himself. She sighed. "Well," she thought, "looks like dad's anatomy lessons are finally gonna solve a problem for once."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, hey Bonnie, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, I was just helping Benny and Violet with something."

Prince Gumball sat up and yawned, covering his mouth politely as he did so. "That was quite an interesting night."

Princess Bubblegum giggled. "I'll say."

He blushed, and then turned an even deeper shade of red when he realized that he was still shirtless. "Oh, my…" Panicked, he glanced frantically around the room until he spotted his pink hoodie, tossed carelessly to the floor. He stood to retrieve it, but the Princess stood in his path. He jolted to a halt when she placed a hand on his chest.

"Come on, Bubba…" Princess Bubblegum batted her eyes.

He gulped. "Now, Bonnibelle, perhaps another night, yes?"

She smiled and handed him his shirt. "All right, I'll be waiting."

He shuddered slightly in anticipation. "Let's wake the others, shall we?"

The Princess nodded and approached Finn, who was lying on top of Marceline, both of them suspended in mid-air. She shook one of each of their shoulders gently. "Wake up, sleepyheads."

Finn yawned and stretched his arms out over Marceline's shoulders. She wrinkled her nose and put her hands on his chest. "Ugh, Finn, you have bad morning breath."

The Prince snapped his fingers in front of Fionna and Marshall Lee's faces as they lied on the bed curled up under the blankets together. Marshall's eyes snapped open. He smiled at Fionna and nudged her playfully in the cheek with his nose. She nuzzled him, rubbing her own head against his face.

"Please tell me that you used protection."

Marshall frowned and sat up, leaving Fionna on the pillow. To Prince Gumball's surprise, he still wore a shirt. "You're one to talk, Gumbutt. Would **you** mind being decent and putting your clothes back on?"

Prince Gumball realized that his sweatshirt was still in his hand. He grumbled as he quickly pulled it over his head.

Finn slid off of Marceline and looked around worriedly. "Hey, has anyone seen Jake and Lady?"

Marceline's ear twitched. She floated over to the closet and opened the door. Sure enough, Jake and Lady Rainicorn spilled out the closet, their lengthened bodies intertwined and tangled together like a pile of spaghetti. Jake smiled sheepishly. "Heh, morning Marcy. What's for breakfast?" Marceline rolled her eyes.

Fionna sat up, smacking her lips groggily. "Hey, where are the kids?"

"Well, Jaime and Cupcake went for a walk together about an hour ago. Benny and Violet got into a bit of a scuffle, but I patched them up."

Marshall got to his feet, rubbing his eyes. "So, what're they doing now?"

Princess Bubblegum shrugged. "I dunno. I left Benjamin to recover on a table. Violet said that she was going to take care of him."

Marshall flew out of the room toward the living room before she could even blink. They heard a ferocious hiss. Fionna's eyes widened. She jumped to her feet and ran after him, with everyone else close behind. They found Benjamin and Violet standing on top of the table next to each other, with Marshall looming overhead.

His eyes glowed red as he stared down angrily at Benny. "Keep your nasty little claws away from my daughter!"

Benjamin was blushing profusely, but he couldn't prevent his own eyes from burning brighter as well. "Hey, I didn't do anything!"

Marshall sneered. "Oh, sure, I believe you."

Marceline stood between them, her hands on her hips as she faced Marshall. "Are you calling my son a liar?!"

"Well, if the boot fits."

She snarled at him and morphed herself into a giant monster bat. Fionna gasped. "Guys, not in the house!"

Marshall ignored her and changed as well. Finn tried to step between them. "Can't we all just get along?" Marceline roared and tackled Marshall, sending them both crashing through the wall and falling out of the tree-house. Jake stretched out and pulled Finn back before he could be crushed beneath the weight of his girlfriend.

They rolled around in the grass together, as neither seemed able to pin the other down for long. Everyone else simply stood in the newly made opening and watched. Benjamin elbowed Violet. "Hey, I'll bet you $5 that my mom creams your dad."

She smirked. "All right, but my dad is totally going to destroy your mom."

They watched the match with Benjamin's arm around Violet's shoulder, as if this were just another date. Marceline and Marshall Lee soon grew tired, as well as bored. Finn and Fionna were eager for the fight to end as well. Finn yelled down, "If you're done wrestling with my girlfriend, I think that it's time for us to go home."

They both rolled over onto their backs and switched back to their normal form. "All right, just a minute!" Marceline yelled back between pants.

Marshall wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. "Woo, man, no one can give me a good fight like that except Fionna." He grinned and extended his fist to Marceline. "Bros?"

She smirked and bumped his fist with her own. "All right, bros. But, if you ever speak to my son like that again…"

"Only if he messes around with my daughter."

"Hey, it's not his fault that Violet likes him so much. I mean, look at him, he's a stud."

"I guess he gets those looks from Finn."

"Do you wanna go round two, Lee?!"

"Um, guys?"

The group stood over the two vampires, staring down expectantly at them. Finn extended his hand to Marceline to help her up. "Seriously babe, we gotta go."

Suddenly, Jaime and Cupcake came up behind them. "Hey guys, we're back. Um, what happened to your house, Mrs. Fionna?"

Fionna glared at Marshall Lee, who grinned sheepishly at her. "Don't ask, Jaime."

The group started walking through the forest toward the clearing where the portal was located. Benjamin and Violet walked in silence, their hands intertwined. When they arrived, Marceline sighed. "Well, I guess this is it. We're really going to miss you guys." Everyone murmured in agreement.

Violet stared at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. Benjamin gave Violet's hand a squeeze. She looked up and stared into his eyes, two pairs of red orbs meeting. Her brow furrowed, her expression suddenly determined. She marched up to her parents, with Benjamin in tow. "Mom, dad, I want to go to the other dimension."

Their eyes widened. Fionna smiled reassuringly. "Honey, I know that you're going to miss Benjamin, but I'm sure that he can visit."

Violet shook her head adamantly. "No way. Last time, you said that he could visit, but then I didn't see him for ten years. Besides, he isn't the only reason that I want to go. I want to explore a new world, experience new things, learn to be independent." Benjamin couldn't help smiling. Those were the reasons he had for wanting to visit the land of Aaa.

"I think that you should let her go too." Everyone turned around to find the Ice King and Ice Queen standing behind them, their arms linked. Ice King smiled affectionately at her. "My little snow Bengal here wants to move into my place."

Ice Queen purred before looking at Finn and Marceline with a wicked glint in her eye. "That's right, so you'll have twice the evil genius to cope with. You'll need all the help you can get." She punctuated her statement with an evil chuckle.

"We wouldn't mind letting her stay at the tree house with us," Finn chimed in.

Violet looked expectantly at her father. "What do you say, dad?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: All right, here's the last chapter by ilikekorn. I hope you enjoyed our little tale.**

1 week later  
Benjamin and Violet were sitting on his bed, just floating upside down and nothing else. "Hey Violet?" "Yeah?" "When are we gonna-you know-go further in our relationship?" She blushed and started taking her shirt off. "How does right now sound?" He jumped on top of her. "Perfectly fine. Perfectly fine."

xXxXxXxX

4 hours later  
Finn had been trying for HOURS to get the door to his son's bed room open. He was unsure of the noises coming from inside. Finally, he managed to open it and almost regretted it. Benjamin and Violet were in bed, but what mattered to him was that HIS son was bedding (British word for "sleeping with")  
someone else's daughter. "Did you use protection?" he asked. You can probably guess what Benjamin said: no. Finn, white as a bed sheet, walked downstairs to where Jake was calmly eating an everything burrito. he responded before Finn said anything. "Hey, at least they're not my kids." Finn calmed down. "Yeah. I guess so."  
And the rest, they say, is history. Except for A=B+2, which is algebra.


End file.
